Cameron Hayden
Cameron Hayden (born October 4, 1984 in Centralia,Pennsylvania), is an American professional wrestler currently working for Extreme Wrestling Entertainment (EWE) on its Wednesday Night Xplosion Brand, the Extreme Wrestling Corporation (EWC) on its Friday Night Rampage Brand and the Radical Wrestling Cartel(RWC) Stats Height - 5 feet 9 Inches Weight - 209 pounds Birth Date - 10/24/1984 Supposed Debut Date - early 2002 Actual Debut Date - Summer 2005 (EWC) Ringnames - Untouchable, The King of the Ladder Match Quotes - "My name is Cameron Hayden, and I Am Above You!" Trained By- Some Dudes From Philly Wrestling School, Michael Saint Hayden World Early life Cameron Hayden was born in small borough of Centralia, Pennsylvania to 16 year old Victoria Hayden. Victoria had legally changed her last name to Hayden so she wouldn't appeared to have had a child out of wedlock. Cameron's father, Hank Hayden had abandoned Victoria upon discovering she was pregnant. Cameron and his Mother moved in with Cameron's Grandparents. By this time, the coal fire in Centralia had already occurred, and the citizens had already been offered money to evacuate. Cameron's family stayed. By the time Cameron's grandparents had died, the money given to Victoria and Cameron was barely enough to pay for an apartment. They moved to Philadelphia. By this time, Cameron was around four years old. Victoria began to suffer from several mental disorders. She began to abuse Cameron, physically and verbally. And by the time Cameron was seven, the abuse also turned sexual. This abuse raged on for seven more years, until the police were tipped off to Cameron's abuse. On His Own Forgoing the foster home circuit, Cameron opted to get a government check once a month, which was enough to cover rent on a small apartment Cameron had rented. He also took on a full-time job, juggling that and school, Cameron's grades suffered. An intelligent student, Cameron simply couldn't afford the time to do homework every night. He was also horribly picked on in school, because of the news his story had earned. After several years of working, Cameron saved up enough money to train to become a professional wrestler Many Years Later After making it big, Cameron's prominence rose. Following the (fictional) death of President George W. Bush, a special election was to be held to decide the presidency. The radical third party, Free America Now Party, Cameron was able to earn the parties candidacy, and is going up against Condoleeza Rice in an upcoming election, following the (again, fictional) assassination of Hillary Clinton. Early career Cameron Hayden was trained in a small warehouse in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He spent the first months of his career gaining ring-time in various independent wrestling rings throughout Philadelphia and a large portion of New England. He also did numerous tours of Japan, Mexico, Europe, and Canada, before being offered a contract by the EWE. EWC career Striking It Big Cameron made his EWC Debut, by attacking perennial show-opener Vlad Drac. He would then roll Drac into the ring and get a quick pin. He would wrestle Drac to a Double counbt-out the following week, after Cameron overzealously attacked Vlad outsid eof the ring. Just a few weeks later, Cameron would make his Pay-Per-View debut on EWC's Sedition Wrestling Alliance tribute, One Night Encounter, turning back High Voltage in one of the classic early matches of Cameron's EWC career. Just a couple weeks later, Cameron would face off with Soldier X, the EWC's Thursday(now Friday) Night Rampage Television Champion. Cameron would win the match and lay claim to his first EWC Championship. Soon after, TNR General Manager would enter Cameron into the Top of the Ladder tournament, a tournament made up of 8 wrestlers fighting in nothing but Ladder matches, leading to Cameron's earning of the moniker King of the Ladder Match. Cameron would go through his first three opponents to make it to the finals, facing off against EWC' legend, Ebon, in a match where a shot at the HardCore Wrestling (HCW, the defunct federation the EWC Held the rights, and World title, to)Champion at a later date. Cameron would walk out victorious. The Rivalry to end all Rivalries After turning back Jason Burgess, the first TNR Television Champion, at EWC'S Uncensored Pay-Per-View, Cameron came into Rampage facing another undefeated newcomer, Hirsh Valentine for Cameron's EWC-TNR TV Championship. Valentine would walk out the Champion. Soon after, though, the EWC"s King of the Cage tournament would begin. The winner of the tournament would earn a shot at EWC Undisputed Champion Shadow Man, at the seond of two showcase Pay-Per-Views the EWC Has to offer, WrestleFest. Cameron would work his way through the tournament, to face off with Hirsh Valentine. As both men were crawling towards the door, at the end of a classic battle, returning EWC Star, Blade would hop into the cgae and attack Cameron, preventing him from winning, and handing the title shot to Hirsh. All hope not lost After the loss to Hirsh, Cameron cashed in his Top of the Ladder right and earned a match against HCW World Champion, and Cameron's close friend, Michael Saint at WrestleFest. Eddie Mendez was also thrown into the match. Mendez was quickly eliminated from the contest by Saint, and he and Cameron waged war on each other, wrestling for nearly an hour ebfore Cameron was able to defeat Saint and win his first World Championship. Following a tearful celebration between the two best friends, Saint announced his retirement, and signed on as Cameron Hayden's manager. Cameron would go on to hold the HCW World CHampionship for nearly three months, turning back the challenges of Jackal, the Sandman and others, before being challenged at Stranglemania VII in a triple threat match against Devon Jackson and Jason Burgess. Jackson would go on to pin Burgess to win the match, but since he wasn't pinned, Cameron refused to relinquish his claim on the HCW Title, attacking Jackson after the match and taking the Championship belt back with him. Jackson and Hayden would feud for the next three months, teaming with various superstars to face each other in a series of Tag team Matches, with Jackson's Team e-V-e teammates and some of Cameron fellow Haydenists. Cameron would even defeat Jackson in a non-title First Blood Match on an episode of Rampage. After three months of having a disputed Championship, a ladder match was scheduled for FNR's first brand-exclusive Pay-Per-View, Scars and Stripes. Cameron would come out on top, regaining the Championship that was the center of his life. King of FNR Cameron would go on to lead FNR in numerous interbrand battle with Monday Night Brawl. Though FNR was not as successful, the show began to climb above MNB in the ratings, and take it's position as the number one show in the EWC. Cameron would have his first major HCW Title defense against Jesse Nunez, an up-and-comer on the FNR brand who had been nipping at Cameron's toes. Despite having been rushed to the hospital only a few days previous to have his Appendix removed, Cameron was able to defeat Nunez. Only a couple of months later, Cameron would enter into the toughest week of his career. Shadow Man and Philip Rocca, the EWC World and Hardcore Champions respectively, had earned a "Money in the Bank" shot for Cameron's HCW Title. Rocca would cash it immediately, and Shadow Man would cash his for the Uncensored Pay-Per-View. Cameron would go on to defeat Rocca, by making him submit to his own pet submission hold. Cameron would then walk into the biggest match of his life, a Title-for-Title match against Shadow Man. Winner take all. Hayden and Shadow would destroy each other with an ungodly amount of punishment, to the point neither man could continue and the match was ended as a draw. This was the last match Cameron's Championship would be referred to as the HCW World CHampionship, as the HCW name was being moved to the Underground League, a new Third-Brand for the EWC. Cameron's Championchip would now be called the EWC World Heavyweight Championship. The Toaster During the 2006 King of the Cage, Cameron Hayden, Moses Lake, Shadow Man and Jesse Nunez were the four favorites going into the tournament. Hayden and Shadow would face off in the Semi-Finals. As Shadow Man was on top of the Cage, Hayden launched a toaster at Shadow Man, knocking him off of the top, and out to the floor. Michael Saint later remarked, "Bad news, you lost in King of the Cage. Good news, you totally PWNED Shadow Man with a toaster." This would be one of the last friendly moments between Saint and Hayden. In the weeks leading up to the event, Hayden was being pressured to leave Saint, who had risen to the ranks of Co-General Manager of FRN, and team with Saint's brother, El Chupacabra. Chupa eventually won Cameron over and convinced of Saint's misdeeds, and Cameron, along with Chupa's help, assaulted Saint. Chupa and Hayden made there debut as The 80's Team against Jason Walker and StreetWalker, Hayden and Chupa emerged victorious, and Cameron successfully defended his EWC World Championship against Jesse Nunez, at WrestleFest, the Pay-Per-View he had won the title at one year previous. The next Pay-Per-View, Meltdown, had Cameron facing the daunting task of two matches in one night. he would be teaming with El Chupcabra to take on Jason Walker and Lance Fiennes and Bloodstreams in a scramble cage match for the vacant EWC World Tag Team Championship. And then Cameron would defend his World Heavyweight Championship against Jay Reynolds in a Dante's Inferno Match. Cameron would win both matches, and walk out a double Champion. End of an Era Cameron hayden was signed to face long-time rival, and EWC legend, Shadow Man in a best 2/3 Falls match for Cameron's World Heavyweight Championship. Cameron's first reign as Champion was the third longest ever when it ended. His second reign shattered that record, and the All-Time record as well. Cameron had reigned as EWC World Heavyweight Champion for Nine Months. Cameron and Shady would split the first two falls, and Shadow Man would emerge victorious by a small margin, and take Cameron's World Heavyweight Championship. It was Cameron's first loss in the year 2007. EWE career Crazy Man goes to the Asylum Cameron entered the EWE in late 2005, and quickly became one of the most hated men in the locker room. He was cocky and arrogant, spouting off about the company's top stars, Jeff Payne, Candice Michelle, and others. Eventually, Cameron lost a handica match against Payne and Michelle, and took a leave of absence from the EWE. it was then Cameron was asked to join the Asylum by EWE Superstar, and one of his few friends in the company, Sean Lewis. Cameron's debut match was against a wrestling legends, Shawn Ashlocke. In the match that made Cameron's career, he defeated Ashlocke in a match that would bring the two of them together as friends, and later tag team partners, and give legitimacy to the claims Cameron had been making about himself in the EWE. After having one more match, defeating Dark Lord Pervis, the Asylum closed due to financial issues. It was then the EWE had a draft to determine the rosters for a brand extension. WWE Legend, and Wednesday Night Xplosion General manager, Roddy Piper contacted Hayden, and both agreed Hayden would return to the EWE. Cameron made his return to the EWE, defeating Mark Chaos for his newly won EWE X-Division Championship. Cameron turned back several challenges, even defeating James Ceno at EWE WrestleMania III. He eventually would drop the title to Shadow Angel. Cameron would continue to rise up the Xplosion ranks. Kymera Cometh When it was announced Xplosion would be forming its own Tag team Championship, the X-Tag team Championship, Cameron Hayden made a call to his friend Shawn Ashlocke. Hayden and Ashlocke would run through the tournament, defeating several of the top teams in the EWE, before wining the Championships in a three way Alcatraz Match. They'd hold the belts for over a month before dropping them to former EWE Champions, White Tiger and Derek Daniels. A week after losing the titles, Hayden defeated Derek Daniels in a one-on-one Number One Contenders match on an episode of Xplosion. Cameron would go on to face EWE World Champion Sean Lewis and Rikku in a three-way match for the title. Rikku would emerge victorious, after Cameron wrestled following an Appendectomy the day before. Soon after that surgery, many other injuries began to catch up with Cameron and he took a hiatus from the EWE to recover. Return Cameron made his return to the EWE, during the Extreme Team Challenge at EWE"s Final Cut. Cameron and Sean Lewis, both made it to the final four in the match, and Lewis eventually won the match for the Xplosion team. The Following week Cameron turned back newcomer Kid Kronic on an episode of Xplosion and Ciaran Michaels the following week. Cameron defeated Android 18 at EWE's Chill factor Pay-Per-View in a Submission match. King of Xtreme? Cameron Hayden entered the EWE's annual King of Xtreme toiurnament to hopefully earn a spot in the main event at EWE's marquee event, Wrestlemania. Hayden's opening round opponent was Leroy, who was easily defeated by Cameron. The following week, Cameron was to once again go toe-to-toe with Android 18, defeating her for the second time in three weeks. At the third episode of Saturday Night ShowDown, Cameron defeated Chris Ceno in an 'I Quit' Match with assistance from his Tag team partner, Shawn Ashlocke. Cameron is scheduled to Face long-time rival White Tiger in a TLC match in the Xplosion finals, and if victorious, he would face the winner of a three-way TLC match between Shawn Michaels, Triple H and Alex Stone. Sadly, Cameron came up just short of defeating White Tiger. Kymera Cometh Part II After a short sabbatical, Shawn Ashlocke once again returned to the EWE, at the urging of Cameron and Sean Lewis. Within a few weeks, the newly reunited Exiles, Hayden and Ashlocke would win a tag team battle royal, earning them a match against EWE X-Tag Team Champions, Xavier Serikaz and X-Division Champion Tony-X. The Exiles would go on to win, regaining the titles they had held inaugurally 10 months previous. The very next week, Cameron would take on Tony-X, cashing in his rematch for the X-Division Championship that he had shelved for 364 days. He would go on to win the match, and regain the X-Division Championship, making him a double champion. Cameron would defeat EWE World Heavyweight Champion Johnny Chaos at EWE Wrestlemania 4 in defense of his X-Division title. World Champion At EWE's Retribution pay-per-view Cameron would be entered in a seven man King of the Mountain match for Sean Lewis's EWE World Heavyweight Championship. Cameron would overcome the odd's to win the Championship, while creating a rift between himself and tag team partner Shawn Ashlocke. NSWA career Jail Bird and the Millionaire's Club Cameron debuted in the NSWA winning his first two matches, but after his promo's depciting Cameron sodomizing a priest with a broomstick and killing a Philadelphia prosititue, Cameron was taken into Police Custody. Cameron's bail was paid by former NSWA World Champion T-Money, who was reforming his Millionaire's Club stable. Cameron, released from Jail joined the Millionaire's Club, lead by T-Money and feturing then-NSWA World Champion Daredevil and Shawna Michaels. They would go on to dominate the NSWA, with Cameron even earning a shot at NSWA World Television Champion Anthony Phoenix. hayden would come up short, and the acclimation of injuries that he had accumulated in the years, took its toll on Cameron and he took a leave of absence from the company. Return Cameron returned during the NSWA's Season's Beatings Pay-Per-View with a promo showing Cameron saying he will be making his return. The very next week on NSWA's Unreal Chaos show, Cameron defeated new comer ChriX FoX. Follow disputed with management, Cameron and several of the promotions top stars, including Anthonio Phoenix, NSWA World Champion Rage, and President Weapon X left the promotion, and formed the Radical Wrestling Cartel RWC career The Beginning Cameron arrived in the RWC, and quickly compiled wins against the two men who had injured him in the NSWA, Maverick and Anthony Phoenix. He also cost Phoenix a match against then-NSWA World Heavyweight Champion Rage. The next week, Maverick cost Hayden a match against Rage. Finally, a match was set up for the RWC's first ever Pay-Per-View, Cruel Intentions. A Three-Way Elimination match was to be the playing field. After suffering a knee injury at Cameron's hands, Maverick was eliminated early. Phoenix and Hayden would then go on to battle to the 60 Minute time-limit. The FAN Party The next week, the Cruiser-X Cup tournament, a tournament whose results is based on points. Cameron would go onto win the first match of the tournament, when he and Kyle Evers, apparent rivals, would team up to toss Viper over the top. After eliminating her, Evers eliminated himself, and Cameron earned the points. Sadly, after that, he was stuck with two dead-weight tag team partners, and was eliminated from the Cruiser-X Cup due to the losses suffered because of partners who didn't show. All hope was not lost however! As a result of his two wins in the RKW Fed2Fed Tournament, the only member of the RWC to do so, Hayden was promoted to the role of acting RWC President. He then interjected himself in a match to crown the very first RWC International Champion. In the gauntlet match, Cameron would defeat Sub-Zero to win the match and the title. Title History :Extreme Wrestling Corporation ::*EWC-TNR World Television Championship ::*HCW/EWC World Heavyweight Championship(twice) ::*EWC World Tag team Championship(w/El Chupacabra) ::*2005 Top of the Ladder Tournament Winner :Extreme Wrestling Entertainment ::*EWE X-Divison Championship(2x) ::*EWE X-Tag Team Championship(2x w/Shawn Ashlocke) :Radical Wrestling Cartel ::*RWC International Championship Category:CharactersCategory:Wrestlers